


Blooming spark

by lionc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fighting, M/M, Non-Sexual Submission, Talking, Tarn is a bastard, but hell, shaming, that's why we love him, violating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionc/pseuds/lionc
Summary: So this is happening during the dire scene where Skids is forced to watch all the 50 mech's he thought he helped, melt down to a pool by his own making.Rape/non-con elements, no fucking, but in another way, enjoy!





	Blooming spark

Skids couldn't describe the feeling steering in his spark, the feeling of guilt and dread was so incredible massive that it dizzied him and pushed him to the edge of madness. Skids thought he'd pass out any moment. Because this, this was just to much for anymech to handle.

All of the innocent civilians who didn't even identified themselves as Autobots, who hadn't done anything wrong in their whole lives and were caught up in a whirlpool of sadism and hatred and Skids himself, had been a part of it.

He had murdered them all.

He's seen a lot during wartime, a lot of cruelty and savagery, but when he saw the plating crumble and fell apart in the most agonizing and brutal way possible of the one mech he referred to as a friend. For the first time in war, the dark blue mech felt his belief falter in its golden casing.

But he refused to let that happen and pointed all of his anger and envy to the cunning Commander. Who had betrayed his trust and had outsmarted him thoroughly, him the theoritician of all mech's.

Skids should have known, he should have listened to his silver colored friend. But he didn't and now his friend with a dozen other mech's had paid the worst price possible and dissolved into nothing but a chunk of boiling hot metal.

The grip of the other two decepticon guards finally lessened when the smelting chamber, was filled with nothing but an unrecognizable liquid of collected parts melted into one. Skids shook himself free from the Decepticons, unarmed but with a murderous determination he smacked his fist straight into one of the mech's faces and grabbed the rifle from his hand.

Quickly he ran to the the big sadistic Commander and raised the gun at the purple mask.

'You will pay for this! You sadistic son of a glitch.' He yelled, full of rage.

'Well, you're more close with that accusation than you can imagine Skids.' Tarn said mockingly while disarming him with one fast swing of his arm bringing him out of balance. With his other he pushed Skids flat on his back, straddling him with his full weight.

'No! Let go of me or you'll be sorry!' Skids tried to move violently under Tarn's grip and tried everything to just take his revenge. Tarn felt him shudder of anger and impotence and found this very amusing.

'Ah, there he is. Finally we see a bloodthirsty side of our helpful friendly little Autobot.' He said with a smile, the other guards in the room laughed.

'You really want to kill me? Look where that naivety took you. Murdering your friend in the process, that's not on me Autobot and you know it.'

'Shut up, I'll kill you Tarn I swear it by the almighty Primus if I have to, now get off me!' Skids suddenly began attacking his mask, that brought Tarn on edge, he flung himself from the blue mech and kicked him with full force right in his chassis. Skids buckled by the impact and coughed, energon dripped from his mouth.

Tarn took a moment to watch the mech at his feet struggle with the pain he caused. He felt sorry for Skids, he really did.

He got up sooner than Tarn had expected, _must be the rage_ , the Decepticon thought, that always doubled the stamina of a mech clearly on the losing side.

He swung yet again at his mask, but Tarn simply grasped his throat, raised him up and harshly pushed him against the wall behind. Like he was nothing but a light-weight. Skids clawed at him like a beast struggling loose from it's predator.

Tarn immediately squeezed his throat, blocking the energon veins that flowed to his head. Clearly he grew tired of this attacking behavior.

Skids's struggles decreased slowly, stars crept up in the back of his mind. Before he almost passed out, Tarn loosened his grip, allowing energon to flow freely again. Skids rage was numbed a bit, but still present. Tarn studied him a little.

'Did you know that I'm a 1 point 9 sixer, Skids? Be free to try and beat me little Autobot. But first, **think** , before you try to grab my mask again.' He said threatening.

Skids felt a strange feeling sliding over his sparkcasing, even if it was just for a second. It felt nice, but also incredibly wrong.

'What is it Skids? Feeling **uncomfortable**?' Tarn felt him soothe.

'Or quiet the contrary, **hm**?'

The blue mech raised a shaky hand to the hand around his throat and tried to push it away from him. But almost all of his strength flew out of him like he was sedated with something narcotic.

'Did you lose your tongue or something, **Autobot**.'

'What... What are you doing to me.' Skids said softly , his spark ached, a dull pain grew in his chest. _What is going on?_ He thought. Skids didn't remember when he got stung, so what the hell was this feeling. A terrifying expression appeared on his face when he realized what Tarn was doing to him and how he was doing it. So this was the secret weapon he heard about. Never expected that the commander of Grindcore was that special one. Luck wasn't always on his side, but he never expected this to turn out much worse than it already was.

'Don't think so much Theoretician. There is nothing you can do **now**.' By the end of the sentence Skids squirmed helplessly, the pain in his chest doubled. As if something wanted to break out of his chasis.

'Come on, don't resist dearest **Skids**. I always wondered, you see. How such a bright and sweet mech such as yourself, stays so positive even in war.' Skids clearly struggled against him.

'...Primus.' He groaned.

'Primus, ah the Almighty God, where is he now, Skids? Where was your god when you were fixing the smelting pit? Where was he when an Autobot-created-bomb exploded in your face? Where was he when you were brought to me?'

Skids avoided the strangling gaze Tarn had on him, his words pierced his spark. 'Now, **open up to me.** ' He had no control over his own body, as if his body didn't belong to him anymore. Involuntarily the casing in his chest obeyed and opened up slowly before Tarn.

For a moment Skids felt dissociated, blanked by the incredible vulnerability he was exposed to, without his permission. He saw the blue light of his spark reflecting on the mask of his captor, fear iced his whole being and urged him to get the hell away from this situation.

Skids instead stilled too afraid to do anything about it. He was powerless, at the mercy of this sociopath.

'Would you look at that. Such a beautiful bright spark you have.' Tarn watched the most vulnerable and most private part of him with mesmerizing optics. With his other hand he touched the corogna of the fast spinning spark delicately.

'As I thought, it explains a lot. Your spark really is one of a kind. Blooming everywhere, even in the most dreadful of situations. Such beauty.' Skids felt utterly violated and exposed, _this wasn't happening_ , he thought. This whole thing was just a bad dream.

Maybe Tarn was right, no one had saved the civilians of the most brutal death ever, no one had come for them and no one would come for Skids. Maybe Primus had already left this world the moment the civil war had started. The moment hell was unleashed on their homeplanet. Maybe he finally had woken up and saw the world for how it really was, gloomy, violent, lonely and lost.

He felt the hand in his chest poking and probing around, like he was just a plaything to pass the time with. Maybe that's all that he was. He deserved it, that's for sure. Without him all of the mech's would still live. Without him they would've been spared the terrible fate. All while the fear dominated his mind, that Tarn would just grab his spark and crunch it with one squeeze.

'Don't be afraid little **Skids** , I could never bring myself to **kill** you.' His spark buzzed in it's casing, he began seeing stars.

Tarn's claws slid carefully around his spark, scraping it's metal in process. It felt painful and sharp his whole body began sending warnings to his mind, urging him to get away from the intruder in his chest. But he couldn't, he could barely move for some reason.

Something broke inside of him and it wasn't anything physical.

'N...No, stop!' Skids stuttered. 'Stop? I think you rather like it if someone adores your spark like this. Look at you, you don't even resist me at all. Maybe I'm not the worst one here, but you.'

He laughed, the guards _, Primus! the guards were still here_ , laughing and watching him with dark glee. Skids felt cold, shame clawed over his back, he wanted to shield himself from those prying eyes, but he couldn't move.

Tarn manipulated his spark, it felt good, like a drug that could be indulging, but it also hurt and took away something Skids didn't realize he could get robbed off. It was like the balancing stone of a building, the stone was picked away and everything around it collapsed immediately.

'You really are interesting to look at Skids, all those biolights decorating your spark casing, so much color and detail. I'd rather like that about you, makes you special. But your spark...'

As if in thought the commander bend over, his mask went up a little. Skids's cooling fans made a leap. He was powerless and had no idea what the hell Tarn was planning to do. He offlined his optics and prepared himself for the worst.

But instead he felt something gentle brushing over his spark like a whisper of a lover, a caress that felt so sweet, that made him forget all about the war and the sadistic Decepticon that violated him at the moment.

'Your spark really is **something** else. You know **that**?' He heard in the distance before he drifted off and fell unconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I will add another chapter ;) if you like it <3


End file.
